


the right person at the wrong time

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [13]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: eunki/zhengting + while crying





	the right person at the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

"Hey."

 

"Hey."

 

"... It's been a while." 

 

"I'm going to stop over on my way home from Japan. You don't get to say no, hyung." 

 

Eunki hangs up. 

 

One week later, Eunki hammers on the door to, honestly, a pretty shady-looking dorm (and Eunki has seen some shady dorms in his time), still a little in blunt shock over 1. he's actually doing this, 2. his group is disbanded, 3. Zhengting is debuting after 200-some days. And who opens the door but Justin, that little fucker (well, Eunki can't call him little, the kid is tall), who gives him a glare and asks, "What are  _ you _ doing here?" 

 

"Easy,  _ baobei _ ," comes Zhengting's voice from an out-of-sight hallway or something. "He's not the one that did the breaking-hearts around here, and you know it. Go bother Xukun, he needs some bothering." And off Justin goes, yelling in Chinese - Eunki catches his name and what he knows are curse words - leaving Eunki and Zhengting alone. 

 

"Um…" says Eunki eloquently, rubbing his arm and looking down at the pavement. 

 

"So." answers Zhengting, just as eloquently. 

 

Eunki looks up. Their eyes meet. And all of a sudden Eunki's head is in Zhengting's chest, warm and safe-feeling, and he's - well - he's crying. 

 

Zhengting is a little teary too. 

 

They find themselves on Zhengting's bed before long, his roommates having been banished to a practice room or to bother some other Nine Percent members, with Eunki's head resting on Zhengting's chest and their bodies curled around each other. 

 

"You never let me say congratulations," Eunki whispers. 

 

"...yeah." Zhengting is unreadable. 

 

"I wanted to - I - I miss, I missed you, hyung…" and Eunki's eyes start watering again, god, this is worse than that time on Produce 101 when Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan had the nerve to sing Downpour with the rest of them on camera. 

 

They are silent for a little while. 

 

"It hurt a lot to think about you," Zhengting allows into the silence. Eunki had almost given up on getting an answer. "Xiao-mei showed me your name on the display and I just couldn't reach my hands out to take it. It made me have an ugly-sad feeling in my stomach. Maybe guilty, or maybe embarrassed. I wanted to forget about all the moments we had." 

 

Something heavy settles in Eunki's stomach. Or maybe something lifts off his chest. Maybe it's both. It's closure, but it's not; it's answers, but it only almost satisfies. 

 

Zhengting's hands go into Eunki's hair. Eunki wonders if it's muscle memory or impulse or deliberate on Zhengting's part but Eunki likes it. It reminds him of the nights in the dorms where they would lay together just like this, breathing with each other and basking in each other's presence and sometimes nothing more. There's something so intimate and comforting about someone else touching your hair. 

 

"Well, I'm here now," Eunki whispers. "So. Jung Jung hyung, congratulations on your debut." 

 

"Thank you." He pauses. "Eunki-yah, I'm sorry that your group disbanded." 

 

It's a new wound, and one that they all knew was coming but that hurts the same regardless. He's gotten a lot of condolences over the past month. This one feels a little more sincere.

 

He exhales. "Thank you." 

 

Zhengting pulls him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive been obsessing over that one kris wu quote and i went and manipulated it into a title wild
> 
> this can be compliant with [cause there's a smile on your face that i haven't seen since we started going out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798357) if you want. or it can not be that. your choice i literally don't care
> 
> anyways im back to this series after 24837 years 
> 
> yell at me about the wait on twt at kangsyejin


End file.
